Neegee
Neegee is a powerful being that rules the Neegee Multiverse, as well as the United 'Nees Galaxy. He is the unofficial mascot of this wiki. Summary Neegee was born about 30 years ago to Papa Neegee and Nashesh. He was put up for adoption by his parents due to poor living conditions and was adopted by Nortran, the mayor of Nariville. Fortran already had a son named Nalleo at the time. Nalleo became Neegee's stepbrother. Under normal circumstances, Nalleo would enherit Nortran's status after he died, but in this case he enherited it after Nortran gave it up when Nalleo turned 18 so he could fulfill his dream of being a chef. After the United 'Nees Galaxy was created, Papa Neegee and Nashesh became rich due to word leaking out that they were Neegee's parents. Some time later they had two sons named Nawheeo, Needee, Dalneo and Dawheeno which they kept and raised. They also adopted Neebreedee. To this day, Neegee rules the United 'Nees Galaxy and is known almost everywhere. He has a son named Samaneegee who eventually betrayed him and joined Al Naeegee. Early Life Childhood As a kid, Neegee's only friend was a pink-loving Fakegee named Preegee. Neegee was teased for being purple, though he wasn't teased as much as Preegee. Later on however, the new show Barnee came out, and Neegee was teased for having Barnee's colors. One day, Neegee decided to move to the Earth where he wouln't be teased about Barnee. Nortran sent Nuegi to be Neegee's caretaker, as Neegee was only 10 years old at the time. When he got there, he was teased for looking like ''Barney. ''Now that he knew the Earth had a Barnee variation, he decided to move to the Trolliverse Isles, where he was not teased and actually became friends with Pureegee. Nuegi was reluctant to leave Earth at first, but he didn't have a choice. All this time, Preegee was all alone until Preegee made 3 new friends that made everybody his friend. Neegee misses Preegee a bit, but Pureegee gave Neegee a laptop for his birthday, so now they can video chat. Teenage Years The Prophecy Soon, the Weegee God Galaxeegee realized that Neegee was the Fakegee in the Purple Fakegee Prophecy. In said prophecy, a Purple Fakegee with green overalls would rule over the Neegee Multiverse and have his own Star Cluster. If the prophecy wasn't fulfilled, a great terror would sweep over both the Neegee Multiverse and the Trolliverse. Since Neegee was a good soul who deserved the power, Pureegee taught him the power to revive fallen Star Clusters, creating Nureegee to assist Neegee on his quest. Neegee eventually turned The Dark Disolve back into a habitable state, creating the United 'Nees Galaxy. Populating the new galaxy Nariville was moved to the center of the Weegee/Neegee shaped area in the center of the United 'Nees Galaxy, making it the galaxy's capital. But the citizens of Nariville weren't a lot of people. Luckily, Neegee and Nureegee both had the power to turn people into Neegees, so they used their power on clones of a wide variety of Weegee characters. The normal Weegee, who was a famous politician, noticed the growth of the United 'Nees Galaxy. He decided to befriend Neegee and try to land a position of power in the new galaxy. Weegee did eventually achieve this, inspiring many other normal (a.k.a Non-Neegeefied) Weegees to move to the galaxy. Adulthood Early Adulthood Despite being the ruler of a huge Multiverse, Neegee wasn't very rich yet. So, Neegee decided to find a career once he graduated Nelman University. He took a course in finance, but never got to achieve his dream job to be an accountant. Instead, he was hired by a mysterious person named Jarelix1 who offered him a job as a plumber. He became one of the plumbing legends, topped only by the famous Nario. Nario thought that Neegee was trying to replace his brother Nuigi in society, so he attacked Neegee for an unknown reason. Neegee then quit his job as a plumber, and gained Nario and Nuigi as enemies. After that his rival Nowsa tried to flood Nawnarteecaw and captured his brother Nalleo. He later went around the world but no one recognized him since he was ruler of an unpopular area. He met Nawphysaur, Naute, Nrawphysaur, Neeforee, and Nhatsograveset. He later met with the mayor Mayor Neehdleh who was worried that there was no hope but he later defeat Nowsa's kids and saved his brother Nalleo. Now Neegee soon married Naizeh and had two children, Samaneegee and Nomnieegee. He spends his days ruling over the lands he rules, occaisonally visiting his home in the Trolliverse Isles. Sometimes he goes on missions with Captain Olimar and Louie. Gallery NeegeeFront.png|Neegee Front. Neegee.png|Neegee. Toon_Neegee.png|Toon Neegee. He has an L on his hat because of a new power he gets in his toon form: L control. Nawheeo.png|His biological brother, Nawheeo. Nalleo.png|His adoptive brother, Nalleo. NeegeeWithSpacesuit.png|Neegee In his space suit, with some Pikmin. Neegee_Back.png|Neegee as seen from behind. Preegee.png|His friend Preegee. TheForestNavel.png|Neegee in The Forest Navel. Neegee's Theme Category:Fakegees Category:Neegees Category:Powerful Neegees Category:Powerful Characters